Different Words
by HugMeAquarius
Summary: Two girls born into different worlds, embraced by love by two Shinobi. Nightmares turn to dreams and dreams to nightmares. Can the two find peace in such different worlds? Neji/OC Gaara/OC Non-Yaoi. After Shippuden. M for language, violence and smut.
1. A New Dawn

**Authoress Note: **This fic takes place after Shippuden, at least a few years, and will include chapters for both Neji Hyuga and Gaara (later on) and the twin sister's that fill their lives with insanity…oh…I mean happiness. Asasachi means Morning Bliss.

**Request: **I ask that reviews be polite and respectful. Critiques only if in kindness. Please no complaints or criticisms.

I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters. I do own all non-original characters.

**Enjoy**

**-.-.-**

**Different Worlds**

_Chapter I_

**A New Dawn**

**-.-.-**

Asasachi took a step back as Neji took a step forwards closing the short distance between the two. It was a game between the betrothed couple. Each night that he would walk her home he would lean to touch a kiss to her cheek yet she would step away always to avoid any little contact from him. Neji would stand amazed as her chestnut eyes would go wide with a look of panic. Asa seemed to act as if he would strike her though she knew from their many nightly walks that he had no intention of ever harming her. She knew that…right? Instead of any attack, Asa would feel the softest of touches brush along her cheek as if soothing her panic stricken mind. After a moment…that sensation would drift away and the two would bid each other a good night.

Yet this night it was different. Perhaps Neji was growing irritated with the fact that after six months of the two allowed to be alone that not once was he allowed to even gift her with a kiss to the cheek or even a simple hug. It was as if on the first sign of coming affection Asa would want to bolt from him. He had been walking on egg shells as he seriously thought she would do just that, bolt and run. Such a silly thought really. This night Neji wouldn't allow her to step back, at least two steps.

Asasachi gasped, those soft lips of hers parting to the most delicate of sounds. Her eyes were as wide as a deer in the headlights of some vehicle. He was reaching for her as he did every night he walked her home yet this night, he paused with a look of request upon his young face. "Neji…" She began to say oh so softly yet the rest of her words fell away when the young Shinobi before her smiled such a comforting smile.

"It's been six months since we were introduced to each other Asa,' spoke the young Hyuga, 'within the coming year we will be married. Will you still run from my touch after we are wed? I'm patient Asa but not that patient."

The girl gulped. Six months ago, she had just turned eighteen and upon her birthday her mother had strolled into her room to announce to her that the two of them would be taking a trip to the Hyuga clan's compound where Asasachi would introduced to the young man whom she had been betrothed to since birth. That was six months ago. Now she stood before that young man, Neji Hyuga, as she had done many nights. However, this night there was a different feeling embracing her. This night, she was fighting against that urge to make a mad dash away from him.

When she did not reply to his words, Neji continued the goal of his fingertips, raising his hand closer till his touch brushed along her jaw then up into those copper locks that were always so tightly bound to the back of her head. He was amazed at how tight they were; he chuckled. "I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet, this binding is so tight."

Nervously, Asa licked her lips as fingers fell to twiddle with the delicate fringes of her pink obi. Before she knew it, Neji's skilled fingers had released her hair sending wave after wave of delicate coils of copper downward to frame her features. Snow white skin was soon tickled by silken strands causing her eyes to blink…stunned. Her heart skipped a few beats not to the touch but to the idea that her hair was down. As Neji tucked back a lock of her hair behind an ear, the girl blinked drawing her eyes to his. She was truly petrified. Neji saw how stiff her body had suddenly become, like a spring coiled so tightly it was bound to snap. Her eyes held unfounded fright. Gently did he caress his fingertips along her jaw.

"You should wear your hair down more often." He told her as he let his grey tinted eyes trail her face.

Asa shifted. She became even more nervous with her eyes darting here and there about the dim lit street outside her family's home. "I…cannot." She replied in a fearful, timid voice.

Tipping his head, Neji smirked. "Why not?" He asked. "What's wrong with having your hair down for once?"

Fingers continued to twist and twist the end of her obi sash till one fringe had wrapped so tightly about a finger, the blood was starting to pound. "It's not proper. Mother says that only whores wear their hair down." She told him weakly.

Neji blinked in disbelief then chuckled. "What an absurd thing to say."

Asasachi frowned, there was no humor in her relativistic logic. Quickly she began to gather up her long locks, twisting them back into place. Her movements were frantic. "Asa…" Neji whispered with a slight groan. He could literally feel her anxiety seeping out to him. When she did not stop, open clip in her mouth, he gently took hold of her arms. "Asa stop it."

The girl froze locking timid eyes up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

Taking the clip out of her lips, she replied softly with stumbling words, "I must put my hair back up before mother sees. Other wise she'll be cross with me."

Arching a brow, the Shinobi glanced around as if expecting to see the grumpy woman hiding some where in the darkened bushes or the creeping shadows. "There's nobody here with us." He offered her a soft smile once his gaze came back to her. "Why would she be upset with you for letting your hair down? A lot of girls wear their hair down, I know several and they are far from being whores."

"Mother is very…"

"She's not here."

"You don't know her. She'll find out." Asasachi said in a whisper.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks or says anymore Asa,' he told her softly moving both his eyes and his hands down where his fingers took her own in an attempt to dislodge her grip from her obi, 'we've been betrothed since childhood. Sure her opinion mattered when you were a child, but you are no child anymore. We're to be married soon, doesn't my opinion count for something?"

Those eyes of chestnut softened for a moment then turned down to the pavement at her feet. "Yes,' she said softly with a breath released from her lips, 'of course it does."

Silence drifted for only but a few minutes as Neji brought their hands up between their forms, roughened fingers caressing over her knuckles. With his eyes on hers, he said, "I think you look beautiful with your hair down. It makes you look…free. I don't want you to wear your hair all tight and bound. It makes me feel as if you're bound on the inside as well. That makes me nervous."

A slight tint of rose graced Asa's pale cheeks. She did her best to look away.

That blush brought a slight smirk to the young man's lips. "You told me the other day that you spent most of your life learning skills and talents to please the man you were to wed, is that right?" She nodded. "Then it would be please to see your hair down." Neji said as he trailed a finger then along the soft blush of her cheeks. "I don't want a robot for a wife; preprogrammed to be everything she is expected to be. Shinobi train, not wives. I want to see you smile, but you always look so scared especially when ever I try to touch you. I'm afraid you'll run away. If this is the way it will be after we're married, I'll spend the rest of my life chasing after you."

Tipping her head, Asasachi looked to her betrothed with confused eyes, brows knitting together. "I don't understand,' she said, 'mother has taught me what I must be, what I must say and what I must to do be the perfect wife for you. I thought that is what you wanted, Neji."

"No." He said with a shake of his head that brought long strands of dark brown to shift against his shoulders. "When I look at you I see a caged bird locked behind bars begging to be released and to fly free. I know that look within your eyes, so vacant and far away. I can only imagine the matching feelings that you must be feeling inside." Sighing, he brought her hands close to him, pressing their clasped hands against his chest. "I see fear in your eyes if I come too close to you. You're cold like a corpse. You're living and breathing but there's no life in you. I don't want that Asa. Your mother is wrong."

The girl's eyes blinked. "Mother is wrong?" That statement sent a chill down her spine.

Neji sighed with a nod. "Yes. She doesn't know what I want. Hell, most of the time I don't know what I want especially in a wife. I'm only nineteen. I do know however what I would like to see in you." Slowly, his words brought those chestnut eyes to lift, timidly seeking out his own. He smiled to her. "I want a woman who will smile for me and welcome me with open arms. I want a wife who can relax besides me and enjoy life as I do. I want to hear her laugh, cry and even yell at me when we fight. But most of all,' Neji told her as he lifted a hand to stroke the back of knuckles along her neck only to cup her cheek with a palm, 'I want to see passion in her eyes, a true need of desire for me. I don't like the cold Asa I see before me. I don't want to make love to a lifeless body on our wedding night."

"Do you know,' he continued to say softly, 'that I have yet to hear you laugh or even giggle. I can't even recall if you've smiled. You show such little emotions besides fear and nervousness. Do you even feel joy or sorry, Asasachi?"

Asa glanced away.

"No!" Neji snapped with a growl to his voice as he set a few fingers to trip her chin, lifting her gaze back to him. "No more looking away from me as if you'll be punished. I don't want to be speaking to the top of your head for the rest of my life, Asa. I want to look into your eyes and see what you are thinking. You have such beautiful eyes. Don't turn them away."

"But mother…"

Neji growled again. "Enough!" He instantly regretted the snap to his voice as he felt and saw Asa coil away from him. "I'm sorry,' he said softly, lowering the tone of his voice, 'I want to see life in your eyes, so please don't hide them from me anymore."

"I'm not…" Asa began to say. Those few words held the same trembling that tickled her body.

"You are. For the last six months I've watched you, I've spoken to you but I don't know who the real Asasachi is. I only know this shell of fear." allowing his thumb to trail her bottom lip, Neji closed the small gap between them; their arms still tucked against their chests. "I intend to break that shell and release the true Asasachi from within this lifeless, fake doll."

Asa was shaking from head to toe. He was so close that she could feel his breath warmly caressing her cheeks. There was no safe distance between them leaving her very aware of Neji's powerful, toned and young body not to mention his strong, noble presence. All he said was true. She did wear a shell but only to keep herself safe from her mother's fury. Oh how long had she wanted to be free, but her strength of will was too weak.

"How?" Asa heard her quivering, tiny voice ask.

"For starts,' Neji chuckled tipping her head back every so slightly, 'how about we try a simple kiss? It'll be a first for both of us."

Asa recoiled again. Neji noticed her body tightening read to make a bolt. To prevent her possible escape, he released her hands allowing his body to keep them pinned only so he could loop an arm about her slender waist, a hand pressed to the dip of her spine to keep her secure to him. "I won't let you leave till you kiss me."

Asa lifted her hands, pressing palms then against his chest as if she had any chance to stopping his advancement.

Neji saw only her surprised innocence. He chuckled. "Let me remind you, Asasachi, that you'll be married to a Shinobi soon, a Jonin. I can stand here all night if that is what it will take. Can You?"

Lifting her chin in a show of child-like stubbornness, Asa nodded and said, "So can I."

"No you couldn't,' Neji laughed all in a friendly tease, 'you'd fall asleep standing which means I' have to carry you to your bed and that wouldn't solve anything, now would it?"

The girl shook her head.

"No, it wouldn't." Neji found himself smiling. She was completely innocent, even down to her own movements. "So I'm prepared to stay here all night. If you fall asleep you can use me as a pillow but when you wake up I'll ask you once again. How much resolve do you have, Asasachi?"

The moment Asa parted her lips to answer, Neji leaned into her capturing her mouth by his own. The first time he had ever kissed any girl and it felt so natural. He didn't even have a second thought on how to do it. When Asa began to struggle, wanting to flee, he only tightened his grip upon her. After a few moments, a few heart beats, her struggles became less and less till finally Neji felt her stiffness begin to melt away and her muscles turn supple. He didn't ease his grip though, the hand upon her lower back spread fingers to curl into her silk kimono of white and blue patterns. With the other hand, he threaded fingers into her long hair. The kiss itself was chaste with pure innocent intentions. Yet the young Shinobi felt a building craving for more. Her supple lips quivered against his and as he felt his control starting to snap, Neji forced himself to draw slightly away.

Her cheeks were flushed red. Her lips slighted parted were so tempting to Neji's muted desires. The color of her eyes had darkened, snuffing out the delicate colorations of lighter chestnut. But what caught Neji's attention lay within the darkening color of her eyes. It was a look of mirrored desire.

"See,' he said softly caressing the back of her neck with feather soft touches of his deadly fingertips, 'there's nothing wrong or improper with a kiss. In fact,' he grinned tipping her dazed eyes to him once again, 'I won't wait till after we are wed for another kiss from you."

Asa drew in a sharp breath as Neji demanded yet another kiss. Yet this kiss was different. There was still that gentleness behind the embrace but this time there was also a little trickle of power, quivering power. Neji pressed Asasachi's petite form against his own. When he let his tongue caress the trembling flesh of her lips, he reveled in the surprised squeak that he heard.

"Trust me…" He whispered against her lips.

Naïve lips parted allowing his warm tongue access to the sweet heat within. Neji felt his entire body shudder. Her mouth tasted like hot cinnamon that delved deep into his senses. Neji suddenly realized the profound sense of vulnerability he felt. By this kiss, Neji unconsciously gave Asa his will. But that only meant that he felt at peace with her…was that true? Did Neji Hyuga feel so comfortable with this girl…no with this young woman that he felt his walls lowering; those walls that he had erected so long ago?

Trembling hands caught between their bodies skimmed up along his chest so slender arms could drape loosely about his neck. Asa was not sure if her wobbly legs could hold her up anymore, but Neji could. His hard form was a strength she had never felt before. There within his kiss, she felt love, tenderness and what she could only feel as passion. The kiss ended with Neji subtly breaking the growing sense of desire. So caught within the moment that the sigh he breathed out trembled. Asa was looking directly into his eyes for the first time that he could remember. He saw no fear, no fright only strength and need.

"You've broken my will power, Asa." He chuckled trailing a fingertip along her heated lips. "Only one other has beaten my will power and there's no way on earth that I would kiss Naruto Uzumaki." The smile that slipped upon her features and the slight, innocent and shy giggle was music to his ears. "Amazing. Not only have I managed to kiss you, but I've accomplished in getting you to smile and giggle all in one night. There's hope for us yet."

Embarrassment swept Asasachi's features so much so that she ducked her head. "Hey,' she heard him say quickly before he lifted her view, 'what did I say about looking away?"

Asa pondered her reply only to answer timidly, "Never again."

Neji nodded. "Never again. You're too beautiful hide yourself away." Only then did his mind catch up with him, and he drew away to look to his watch upon his wrist. The time had suddenly just drifted away from him. Damn time. "I need to be heading home, Asa. Tomorrow I am heading out on a mission and will be back in two or three days."

Lips actually turned to a pout. Asa felt her shoulders slumping. "You are leaving then?"

When Neji looked back, he saw that inside her eyes there was that look of panic seeping back in, flooding out the heat of their passion. "For only a few days, as I said. Don't look at me like that,' he said with a slight smirk seeing the look of depression set in to her features, 'the moment I return, I'll stop by and take you to supper. If the day is nice, we can go for another walk outside of the village. How does that sound?"

Two days alone…with her mother? Asa gulped. This one afternoon spent with Neji felt like a lifetime compared to the seventeen years of utter hell. Compared to that, Asa could handle these few days. "Very well." She said nodding.

Neji had to admit that it was hard to let her go. She stood frozen at the entry walk to her mother's house. Her eyes had once again found the ground. He couldn't really understand where such fear came from. Not too long ago, Hinata had pointed out that Asa's knuckles were so tight that they looked as if they would snap in half. "Asa,' he said softly forcing her clasped fingers to unclench as they had found themselves once again dug into the obi about her hips, 'no need to be upset. I'll only be gone for two days, three top."

"What if something happens to you?" She blurted out snapping a look of utter panic upwards. "What if you don't survive?"

Neji blinked his grey eyes. He looked to her only see her expression of panic. "Asa. It's only a B-rank mission. I'm going to be supervising a Genin team. Nothing will happen to me. Besides,' he continued seeing the look of question within her eyes, 'it's only a diplomatic mission to Sunagakure in the Land of Wind. The village is wanting Genin to have exposure to the cultures our Allies. There's no danger."

"There is always danger." Underlining her words, Neji caught a hint of anger. There was more to the meaning of her words. "Only two days." He told her tipping her chin with a finger beneath. "I promise to return."

The chaste yet tender kiss was meant to offer her hope. A kiss of farewell but one of promise. Behind the kiss, she blushed. Neji took the kiss as it was intended. He drew back from as just after he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He said not a word. The kiss spoke all and with a smile Neji left Asa trembling in fear in front of Izunai Kimura's foreboding home. The moment she saw Neji vanish down the road, she frantically worked to secure her hair back into its tight wrap. If her mother found out, she would be punished for shaming the Kimura family honor. At least there was one very good reason for marrying Neji Hyuga and into the Hyuga Clan and that reason would mean she would be free from the horrid creature known as her mother.

The house was dark and quiet when she tiptoed in through the front door. No Izunai or servants in sight. Perhaps on her luck, Asa's mother was out for the night. Quietly, and upon letting her guard down, Asasachi crept towards her room, down the halls. The blow came the moment she slid closed her bedroom door. It came from the side striking her direction across the face and landing her in a crumble upon the floor.

"You wretched girl!" Izunai Kimura howled in pure rage. She came to tower over her daughter's fallen body.

"Mother!" Asa screamed in fear, holding her throbbing jaw.

"Do you think I wouldn't see? Do you?" Izunai screamed. "I saw it all! The entire neighborhood saw you throw yourself at the young Lord like some filthy whore!"

Asa scooted back, frantically pushing herself to the wall. "I didn't do anything!" She cried out, the salt from her tears burning her stinging and cracked lip.

"We all saw the way you forced yourself on him. In the street no less!"

"He was leaving on a mission,' Asa pleaded, 'Neji only wished to kiss me farewell."

The second blow cam in so fast and hard that the forced snapped Asa's skull against the wall with a sickening loud crack. When enraged, Izunai's strength seemingly only increased. "I saw that kiss! Wearing your hair down like a slut and then acting like one out in public!"

"There's nothing wrong in having the man you are betrothed to asking for a kiss, mother!" Asa howled but instantly regretted her words upon seeing blood pool within her mother's eyes.

"Nothing wrong with a kiss you say?" Izunai chided with a sharp laugh, those beady eyes of hers narrowing wildly. "And if Lord Neji asked you to spread your legs for him, would you?" She snapped with a bark of a laugh.

Asa narrowed her gaze. What in hell was her mother getting at? Confused and angered, Asasachi snapped back. "Only after marriage am I to go to his bed. I am no fool, mother!"

"You are a fool,' the older woman hissed like a snake, 'gossip will spread that you have gone to his bed, shamming our family name and honor!"

"What honor does this family have left?" Asa heard herself scream out.

Izunai fell deadly silent. The calm before the storm. "Be warned, my daughter,' she growled, 'with Neji's father dead there's little to uphold the contract Hizashi agreed to at the time of your birth. I can break it at any moment and sell you off to another man who would be happy to have a whore like you."

Asasachi's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare dishonor the Hyuga Clan. They are one of the oldest and most powerful clans in this village!"

A wicked smile spread across the woman's hawk like features. "Gossip is believed as the truth. I only need to whisper upon the wind that Neji took you against your will and all ears will believe me."

Asa gasped. "You would like about him! Neji would never do something like that. He's an honorable man as is his Clan!"

"Who wants revenge on his father for signing his destiny away a second time." Grinned Izunai.

"That's not true,' Asa cried out pushing from the wall, 'Neji loves his father, and I believe that he could love me. That's what you wanted, isn't it mother?"

"Love? HA!" Izunai laughed. "I wanted his clan's blood line, the status gained by your marriage. I had it all planned till you had to go flaunt yourself. Now look what I must do!"

"Nobody will believe you." Asa growled.

"When I am done with you, you will point the finger of blame to him yourself, girl."

Asa recoiled. Her head hurt and flashed of light swam before her eyes. Izunai stepped up to her daughter grabbing hold of Asa's soft copper hair nearly ripping strands from the bound bun. Asasachi screamed in pain as her mother's powerful grip tore her from the wall only to drag her by her hair out of her room and into the house. She was headed out to the garden from a side door.

"I thought by now you would've learned to obey me, daughter. I had such hopes for you." chuckled Izunai Kurume as she pulled her daughter screaming and thrashing out into the garden.

"Mother please, stop this!" Asa screamed. The horrific realization as to where her mother was taking her began to sit in. Utter and pure panic tore through her heart sending her into a frantic attempt to free herself from the woman's clutches. She began to claw at her mother's wrist. "Don't do this!" She begged past her burning tears.

"You leave me no choice." The woman grinned wickedly as she took a quick glance back. "I'll bury you in this cellar for weeks while I clean up your mess. I'll tell Neji you have gone to a retreat to cleanse your filthy soul."

Behind an old rust gate, covered in weeds and piles of winter wood, there was the grate to the winter storage vault, a deep cellar where meats and fish use to be stored long ago. Not it was just an empty pit shrouded in darkness and mold. Hardly used, it lay frozen beneath the ground for years till Izunai turned it into Asa's personal prison of punishment. A dark, dank dungeon far from ears that would hear her screams of pain when the rats began to gnaw upon her flesh. Down in that pit Izunai would lock her daughter away for days on end.

Like the ritual it was, Izunai bound Asa's ankles and wrists with an old rope hanging from a tree branch near by, all so the girl couldn't struggle. The rusted grate groaned as it was pulled open releasing a breath of moldy and staled air. Down within the cellar the rats scurried at the sudden light, their long claws scraping against the stone floor. Terror gripped Asa's very soul. "No…please…" She whimpered over and over. Memories of utter torture began to flood back into her crippled psyche.

"I should let you rot down there." The twisted perversion of the thought shown upon Izunai's delighted face. With a shove, she sent Asa tumbling down into the hole with a damp thump. Disgust held her aged features as she looked down to the still body of her child. "Pray to the Gods that I let you out."

Asa hit the ground so hard that pain swept through her bones. With hazed vision she looked up to see the grate close above her and heard the old key working the rusted lock. "Mother!" She screamed as the darkness surrounded her. Only the echo of her words spoke back before unconsciousness saved her.

Hours later, Asasachi felt the first nibble from the rats. More and more came to try and feed off her body. Startled from her unconsciousness, Asasachi screamed, flailing as well as she could to fend off the vermin. When the rats scurried away, Asa forced herself to move, pushing past the agonizing pain from broken bones as she crawled herself to a corner. There was no light any where and against the cold wall she felt something dripping down the back of her neck. How many days would her mother keep her down here this time? Would Neji even bother to look for her or would he run from Izunai's lies?

As hours clicked on by, Asasachi no longer knew the time or if night had finally broken into sunrise. Her body throbbed in agony and hunger, yet she knew falling asleep would bring the rats back. To keep circulation moving in her limbs, she began to rock back and forth from just her upper body as she could no longer move her left leg. There was one ting which frightened her more than the rats…the voices. Over her life time down in the cellar, Asa began to hear voices all trying to speak to her. So scary were they that as a child she would bang her head against the walls till she blacked out and all the voices fell silent…still.

Time went on. The cellar grew freezing. Sa could see her breath through her exhausted vision. Her teeth were chattering and echoing against the stone walls. She supposed above her time had crossed into early morning. Hypothermia was setting in, it wasn't anything she wasn't use to by now. Asa would dark in and out of consciousness. So cold was she that she lay down to the muck curling against the wall for warmth, what little it would do for her.

That's when she heard it. The first voice.

… '_Asasachi' …_

Eyes flew open. She held her breath.

… '_Asasachi'_ …

The voice was faint, drifting upon the stale air of the cellar. "Oh no…' she moaned, 'please leave me alone." She whispered, clutching her eyes closed. She licked her lips only to taste dried blood from where a crack had broken the skin of her lower lip. "You're dead…you're not here." Murmured the petrified girl.

… '_I am here. I have always been here'_ …

Spirits. They always scared her when they would whisper to her at night. Since a child she could hear them speaking to her though she never saw them, they would always speak to her. Since birth it was rumored that Asa was clairaudient, that she could communicated with the dead. Slowly, painfully she covered her ears with her hands as she tucked her head down towards her chest. "Go away." She whispered to the male spirit that she knew was some where around her.

… '_Don't be afraid, Asa' … _The voice said. … '_Neji will come'_ …

"Neji?" Those chestnut eyes slowly peeked open. Expecting to see a hideous ghost, Asa saw only darkness. "How do you know Neji?" She asked in such a pitiful, quivering voice.

… '_Neji is my son. I…am Hizashi' _…

Slowly and with wincing pain, Asa pushed herself up against the wall. Her stomach suddenly spun with nausea to the intense pain that throbbed within her leg. "Neji is on a mission and my mother is planning to say such horrible things about him."

… '_He will not believe her' _…

"Any one she tells will believe,' she said as she bowed her head and began to sob, 'she'll let me die down here."

… '_No' _… the voice said firmly … '_Neji will come for you. It is yours and his destiny as I foresaw when you were both born'_ …

Asa blinked through her sniffles. "What do you mean?" She asked out to the void before her.

… '_I saw you one day when I brought Neji with me to sign the agreement between our families. At that time, Neji pointed out the bruises upon you with his Biyakugan. He could see past the powder and the make-up your mother used upon your broken body' _…

The voice continued … '_Neji does not remember, but I do. I realized what I saw that day as you and Neji became playmates. I presented your mother with the offer to betroth you to my son in order to safe you from this injustice' _…

Asasachi shivered from the cold. Damn it, she was losing feeling to her fingertips from the rope that bound her wrists. "You planned our marriage…?"

… '_Even in my death, I was always with you and my son' _… the ghost continued to speak in a more sorrowful tone of voice …. '_I was with you each time you were tossed like garbage down to this pit' _…

Asa slowly shook her head. "I heard so many voices down here. I don't remember which was yours."

… '_Yes… so many deceased wished to speak to you in hopes of being heard… to many voices. All I could do was offer my comfort to you' _…

Confusion lit Asa's features than slowly revelation struck her. "Those dreams,' she said in a whisper, 'the man who laughed and played with me in my dreams while I lay down here…that was you?"

… '_Yes'_ … Hizashi's voice spoke … '_I fused my spirit with your sensitivity. What comfort I could not offer you in reality, I offered when you slept' _…

Asasachi smiled, sighing softly. She remembered those dreams. When she was tossed down to the pit to lay unconscious, her mind took over sending her into wonderful dreams. There she would always meet a handsome man with the most beautiful clear like eyes and with an unusual X mark upon his forehead. He would come to her in a sunlit field of daisies, her favorite flower. He would play with her as a child and would hold her when she cried. As she grew up, they would spend hours in the sunlight discussion the world from philosophy to religion. How she didn't connect his presence and his voice within those dreams to the voice that spoke to her from outside of them was beyond her.

"I remember you." She whispered softly. "I remember…"

… '_Be brave, Asa. Though the rats will bite, and you will cold and alone, I promise you that Neji will return' _…

Suddenly she shivered. That word…alone…it scared her. "Please don't leave me." She whispered softly letting her gaze sweep across the depth of the cellar as if hoping to catch some glimpse of the ghost claiming to be Neji's father, Hizashi.

… '_Neither I nor my son will ever leave you. Now rest, I will be in your dreams waiting for you in the daisies' _…

Hizashi was right. He was waiting for her in the same endless fields of daisies growing wild beneath the sun. Neji's father opened his arms to her the moment she awoke within her dreams. The moment she saw him, she gave a cry as tears of delight poured down her face. Asasachi ran to him and fell into the warmth and protection that his arms had always offered her.

"No tears,' he said softly as he stroked a hand through her hair, 'you must be brave, Asa."

The girl looked up to his ever warm smile only to bury her features against his chest. "I'm so afraid." She whimpered.

Hizashi smiled hugging his son's betrothed to him. "I know. But you are strong, Asasachi. I saw your true resilience as a child. You can brave this. This will be the last time you ever see this darkness."

Sniffling, she looked up again. "I've never cared to know the dangers of the ninja way, Hizashi. But I'm scared that Neji will be hurt on this mission and that he won't come back to me."

"Neji's skill has surpassed those of his companions and the expectations of his Sensei and his Uncle, my brother. He is a Jonin of Konohagakure. You need not worry."

"But I'll still worry each time he prepares for a mission. I'm not prepared to the reality of his life as a Shinobi. As he grows stronger the mission will grow in danger."

"That is true,' said Neji's father, 'and the more you grow to love him, the more fear you will have. That is the way it shall be. All Shinobi who fall in love must face that hardship sooner or later. To love a Shinobi is to understand his life, Asa. You must except Neji's chosen path and walk next to him as is your destiny."

Asa sighed heavily. "My mother is planning to tell all that Neji has forced himself on me. She plans to not only ruin his name, his career but your Clan as well."

"Her words will fall on deaf ears,' Hizashi said, his lips never losing that warm and soft smile, 'saying such an accusation to one as Neji will be met with skepticism. Your mother is going to play a dangerous game that will end in failure."

Feeling Asa's body shiver, Hizashi hugged her to him. "I am very proud of both of you. I know that Neji will take care of you, provide for you and love you. And you, Asasachi will make him happy and bring to the Hyuga Clan a blood-line. Both of you will forge your own destiny and break from the fate others have laid upon you."

Asa looked up smiling to the man she would have called her Father-in-law. In this man, she saw parts of Neji from the calmness and gentility within his eyes to the warmth and strength within his arms. "I will not fail you, Father,' she said softly acknowledging the fact that she was to be married into his Clan and become a daughter to him, 'and if Neji grows to be a man as handsome an wise as you, He would have not failed me either."

Hizashi Hyuga blinked those grey eyes of his, grinned then laughed.

**-.-.-**

Thick darkness had fallen over the gardens when a shadow slowly crept to the old grate. "Misses?" Mia called as loudly as she could yet still being quiet. Asa's maid knocked upon the grate. "Miss Asasachi,' she called again, 'please answer me. It's Mia."

There came no reply. All of the house servants knew of Asa's traumatic history in the cellar yet Mia was the only one who dared creep to the grate and peak down to her Lady. Mia had seen and heard all that had occurred between mother and daughter. She couldn't stand to see her dear friend and Mistress tormented any longer. Knowing that Asasachi and Neji Hyuga were to be wed and hearing Asa's strong words brought Mia's own determination forwards. Even with Izunai's threats to the staff, the maid would sacrifice her life to save her dear and life long friend.

"Don't worry,' the maid called, 'I'll run as fast as I can to the Anbu, they'll be able to find Lord Neji and come to get you out of here. I won't fail you. That's all I can do for you. I don't know who else to turn to but the Black Ops."

That night the heavens opened releasing a storm down upon sleeping Konohagakure. But Mia was steadfast, running through the sleeting rain and vacant streets. She only knew where to go to find the head quarters of the Anbu Black Ops because one day as she and Asa were walking along the streets, they got lost and found themselves at the doors to the special operations unit of Konoha. This night, however, the doors to the Anbu headquarters looked closed, all locked up. But that didn't deter Mia from her mission. No, she raised her clenched fists and began to pound roughly against the massive frames of wood. "Please open up!" She screamed over the coming rumble of thunder off in the distance.

The shaking thunder and crackling lightening soon came over her silencing the sound of her pounding fists. But that only made her slam her hands harder and harder till the rough wood of the doors split the soft flesh of her palms. "For the love of life,' she cried out with tears starting to pour down her delicate features from her dark eyes, 'somebody open up! Open the fucking doors!"

"What's going on?"

A voice from behind Mia spun her about. She came face to face with a Shinobi wearing the all told sign of the Anbu, a white mask with the features of a coyote marked in red. With all of the panic, fear, anxiety and adrenalin pounding within her heart, Mia said only one word before darkness swallowed her and her body gave in, "Asa…" She collapsed right into the arms of the Anbu member who caught her before her knees even buckled.

When she came to, Mia was wrapped in a thick warm blanket and laid out upon a couch. She was out of the rain and in an unknown room. Hazed eyes fluttered open only to wince to the bright light above her. After a moment, her eyes adjusted and she took her first look around. Surrounding her was gathered a group of Shinobi all wearing the uniform and mask of the Anbu Black Ops…all but one. When she moaned the Anbu member who had found her came to her side offering her a steaming mug of tea.

"You're awake,' he said from his mask, 'here drink this. It'll warm you up."

The Anbu helped her sit up and when she was able to support herself with the aid of the sofa back, she took the cup and nodded. "Thank you." She said softly embracing the warmth to her. The tea smelled bitter, probably had some sort of herbal additive in it to help ease her. At this moment with all that had happened, a little sedative wouldn't hurt.

"I see our damsel in distress has come back to life." Spoke a gruff voice addressing her. The voice was followed by one imposing and powerful figure stepping out of a doorway.

Mia froze looking upon one known as Ibiki Morino, Konohagakure's head of the Anbu Black Ops Interrogation Unit and over all one very frightening man. She felt as if his very presence sucked the life out of her soul. The girl pressed herself back against the couch and actually delighted in the fact a few locks of wet black tumbled before her gaze. She clenched the mug tightly to her chest.

"Care to tell me, young lady, what you were doing pounding upon the doors of Konoha's Anbu Unit at this time of night?" Ibiki asked.

"I need help,' she replied through a whimper, 'my misses needs help."

Ibiki crossed his thick arms to his chest as he watched with a brow arched the girl shivering upon the couch. She was soaking wet from head to toe. "And just who is your misses?" He asked.

Mia licked her lips. "lady Asasachi Kimura, betrothed to Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan. Please!" She suddenly cried out leaning forwards. "You must help me."

"Calm down." The Anbu member next t her said as he set a comforting hand to her shoulder. "You need to keep yourself calm and focus on warming yourself up. Going into hysterics is not going to help your situation or your misses."

Ibiki stroked his chin. "Neji's girl, huh? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't have time to explain everything to you." Mia snapped to the surprise of the man and the few members of his unit present not to mention the Anbu who had found her. "I must find Neji Hyuga!" Mia was shaking so badly the tea in her mug was sloshing out.

Gently, the man next to her placed a hand over hers to steady her shaking dare she spill the scalding tea onto her skin and burn herself. "Neji Hyuga is on a mission to the Land of Wind. He won't be back for till tomorrow afternoon."

Mia snapped her gaze to the masked Shinobi. "Find him! Don't you understand? She'll die!"

All the Shinobi drew in a sharp breath and looked to Ibiki. The imposing man moved forwards then took a knee before the quivering girl. He did so to look her right in the eye; he needed her solid attention. He frightened her, he saw that. "Tell me all you know."

Mia was sobbing by the end of her tale. She had told them all starting from the beginning where Izunai had confronted Asasachi soon after Neji had left. She then told them of Asa's horrific past under her mother's brutal assaults to the threat of black mailing the Hyuga Clan to possibly leaving Asa to die in the cellar. Mia told them of the beatings, the bruises and the broken limbs Asa suffered as a child and even now. She cried when she expressed her worry that she could be severely injured right this moment. She didn't hold any details back, even the rats.

Standing, Ibiki growled. "Izunai Kimura,' he hissed that name as if he knew of the woman and her behavior, 'so that bitch is up to her old games, is she?"

Mia hiccupped. "You know of her?"

Grinning, he nodded. "Well too well. Now with this information I can bury the witch."

The girl glanced to the Anbu next to her then back to Ibiki. "What of Neji? He need to know of this. My misses is after all his betrothed. They are to be wed soon…"

"There's no time."

"But…"

Ibiki cut her off. "Not to worry,' he smirked, 'we'll handle Lady Kimura. You men,' he barked to three other Shinobi in grey uniforms, 'you come with me."

"I'm coming with you." Mia said firmly as she shoved her mug of tea to the one who had handed it to her in the first place. She then began to stand yet her legs grew too wobbly and threatened to send her back down. "Lady Asasachi is my friend and my responsibility."

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at her. All eyes turned upon him as if expecting him to explode in his usual deep voice barking out an order to the girl that would have her cowering. Instead, the imposing man smirked. "Very well, but you won't leave his side,' he pointed to the Anbu who stood at the girl's side offering a polite nod of his head, 'and you won't get in my way. Do you understand?"

The girl gave a sharp nod. "I understand. Please…we must hurry."

Pleased with her response, Ibiki's face twisted with a look of excitement and rage. He growled out, "Take me to her."


	2. Savior

-1**Authoress Note: **For those new to my fics, at the end of each updated chapter I dedicate a section to personal thanks to each review, favorite, update and alert that is sent for the last chapter or for the fic. I want my readers to know that I appreciate each and every one of you, so I don't want any of you to feel as if I don't. *Big Smile*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of the original characters or concepts. I do own all non-original characters portrayed in this fic.

**Request: **Please keep reviews respectful and kind. Critiques are allowed if done in good taste. Complains and criticisms are frowned upon.

**-.-.-**

**Different Worlds**

_Chapter II_

**Savior**

**-.-.-**

A quarter to four in the morning and the Kimura house began to rattle beneath thunderous booms coming from the main entry from the street. Lights suddenly flickered on and the servants began to scatter about, completely shocked to the fact that some one was pounding, pounding and pounding on the front door. No one knew what the hell had been unleashed upon the property but when one elderly man took the initiative to unlock the door and see just who it was, the air within the house began to sizzle. Trembling eyes of several household servants set upon the hell-bound figure of Ibiki Morino shouldered by at least five of his own unit. It was an imposing sight with the thunder clashing and the lightening flashing high in the sky.

"A…bit too late to be calling, is it not sir?" The butler asked with stumbling words. His aged eyes hardly able to focus in the dim light.

Ibiki didn't answer. Besides him, the Anbu member who had found Mia, known as Suichi, stepped forwards only to stop and motion the maid to step up. When the butler saw her, he sighed and spoke in a condescending tone. "Mia, what have you done, girl?" He asked her referring directly to his knowledge of Lady Asasachi's predicament in the cellar.

"Wake Lady Kimura,' Ibiki growled wanting to take the Butler's attention from the maid, 'now."

"She is not here, sir." The old man replied in a straight up lie.

Suichi looked to Mia through the slits in his mask. She shook her head. Ibiki had only to look at the girl to know the old man was bull shitting. "Don't lie to me, old man,' Ibiki hissed, 'either you bring your Lady here or I'll come in and hell'll be coming in with me."

The man slunk back, gulping with a look of terror filling his aged, wrinkled expression.

"The choice is yours." Ibiki added with his arms crossing to his broad chest.

The butler gave a nod, his old body cracking as he offered a slight bow. "Wait here, sir." Without shutting the door he turn back into the halls of the Kimura household.

"Why wait for her?" Mia asked looking puzzled.

Ibiki held a twisted, sadistic smile to his lips. "I want to see her squirm."

Mia frowned. Her anxiety showed as she run her hands. Next to her, the Suichi reached to squeeze her hands to calm her. Since his face was covered by his Anbu mask, she could not see the handsome young Shinobi offering her a smile of comfort. Suichi saw such loyalty and love the young woman held over her charge that he was humbled by her presence.

"Ibiki Morino!" Lady Izunai's spoiled and sweet voice chimed out happily after a long time of silence. She came rustling to the door in what Mia new was her best bed robe of colorful silk. The fake smile slid from her lips like poison. "I was just thinking about you the other day,' Izunai purred eying the famous Shinobi hungrily, even though she was almost ten years his senior; she always did have an eye and an appetite for power in any aged man, 'and what a sweet dream it is to see you standing at my door!"

"Good evening Lady Kimura." Ibiki said offering no show of any formal greeting. He just kept his body hardened and imposing with his deadly glared locked down upon the pitiful excuse of a lady.

Izunai pouted, fluttering her eyes. "Oh Ibiki,' she purred, 'no need for formalities."

"I come on business." The man muttered allowing his lips to curl into a coy smirk.

"What a shame." She pouted.

To his side, his men came into view with a flicker of a finger Lady Kimura's eyes narrowed. "What is this about?" She hissed. From one second sweet, her tone turned vicious. When neither Ibiki nor his men replied, she growled. When she felt trapped, when she realized she may have been found out her features twisted into rage. "How dare you come banging upon my door at this time of night!" She charged.

"Put your words away, Izunai. They're not needed. Step aside." Ibiki barked sweeping out an arm.

The woman squared her chin. "This is my home. You have no authority here. You may go." She huffed pointing a finger towards the main gate of the house.

Ibiki arched a brow. "Your threats are empty as they have always been, woman. Where is she?" He asked with a deep threat to his voice. He even stepped forwards.

Izunai's face faltered, a wave of uncertainty washed over her. "I don't know what you're speaking about."

The man glanced to one of his Shinobi. "Fetch Lord Hyuga directly. Go." The Shinobi nodded and then vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Lord Hyuga?" Izunai gulped. "What need is there to wake another noble at this house?"

Stepping forwards, the commander grinned. "When I am done with you…Lady' he bit out, 'you'll be stripped to dirt. Now step aside and tell me where Asasachi is."

Panic swept her face. Licking her lips, she shuddered and shifted nervously in the door way. "Asa…is not here. She is on a retreat to cleanse her soul…"

"Shut up…" Ibiki hissed dangerously; he stepped forwards once more till he was but a foot away from her, 'I guess we'll do this my way, the hard way." With a pleased smile he turned to his men. "Search the house. Tear it down if you must!"

"Wait!" Izunai screamed then cleared her voice. "Ibiki,' she swooned again, 'there's no need for this. I don't know why you're going through such trouble. Asa is fine, I can assure you of that."

Obviously the woman would play her cards. Ibiki knew by the tone of her voice that there was no truth to those vicious lies. "Mia." He said calmly, enjoying the look of horror that struck Izunai's features; she followed the man's gaze back. The girl stepped out from behind a member of the Anbu Black Ops, pale, sopping wet and shaking.

Their eyes met, Mia felt her strength waver. Net to her she heard Suichi whisper support to her but that didn't do her much good. She needed a full shove. Gulping, she looked fully to Ibiki. "Yes, sir?" Was it her imagination or did her voice come out like a squeak?

The man eyed her. "Where is your charge?"

Mia flinched. Her eyes glanced to Izunai. Though she was afraid of the woman and with good reason, she was more concerned for her poor Asa. Taking a deep breath, the maid squared her eyes with the Lady. "Past the back garden, behind an old gate. There's an area for rubbish and winter wood. You'll find a rusted grate that leads to an abandoned cellar. Lady Izunai carries the key upon a chain around her neck. My misses is down there."

"You…" Izunai hissed. All eyes looked upon her rage filled features. "You bitch!" She screamed out and in an instant she launched herself past Ibiki with skilled enough speed. She came at Mia with nails drawn.

Expecting to be struck, Mia cowered back recoiling . Instead, Izunai's offensive strike stopped. Blinking her eyes the maid looked up only to see that the Anbu member had stepped before her; his katana drawn and pointed directly to the woman. So great was his skill that the sharpened point was pressed right to Izunai's jugular producing just a drop of crimson blood. Mia shivered stepping back out of reflex.

Ibiki stepped up to the woman, his fingers wrapping about the golden key upon a golden chair to snap it off Izunai's body. "Thank you, Lady,' he mocked, 'she doesn't leave this spot." Ibiki gave the order to his men then looked right to Suichi. "If she moves…kill her."

Izunai whimpered, her eyes focused down upon the blade pointed at her throat. The Anbu silently nodded his understanding of the command.

"Mia…you come with me. Show me this cellar."

The young woman stared hard at Izunai, almost afraid to move. "Mia,' the Anbu member said softly yet firmly, 'go on." With a faint nod, she moved following after Ibiki around the back of the house. Yet just as she was about to turn the corner, she looked back to smile ever so slightly to Suichi. With a sigh she disappeared along side the side of the house. The gardens were nothing but silent shadows within the early hours of the morning. It was that time when the darkness was at its peek and the thickness was too thick to even slice with a knife. There was no life at all surrounding the gardens…insects…rodents…nothing.

There among the rubbish and the wood was the rusted grate, just where Mia had directed. Once the maid was at his side, Ibiki glanced down to her asking roughly, "What is this?"

"It's Asasachi's prison." Replied the now sobbing girl.

Ibiki actually blanched, his stomach twisting as his mind raced with all sorts of images of what lay beneath. The man was no stranger to psychological and physical torture, but he was a Shinobi. It was to be expected that when caught, a ninja would face trials of torment but this sort of torture upon a civilian who has done nothing, an innocent civilian for that matter and a young girl as well. What monster would do such a thing? Then again, what parent would do such a thing to their own child? The man shuddered upon realizing the horrible truth of the matter. Crouching down, he unlocked the grate and drew it open allowing the stench of moldy and dank air to escape out into the sweetly scented garden. Snapping a finger back towards one of his grey suited Shinobi and asked, "Hand me a flashlight, there's no light down there."

Mia whimpered, "There never has been any light."

Taking the offered flashlight, Ibiki shifted his body twisting back in preparation to descend down the ladder. He paused for a moment looking up to his men. "Stay with her,' he said motioning towards Mia, 'when Lord Hyuga arrives make sure he stays above."

The men nodded, replying in unison, "Yes, sir!"

Down he climbed, careful to take each step upon the old ladder. All about him, Ibiki could heard drops of water trickling down to the floor, plinking into a puddle and echoing about the dank dungeon like cellar. The flashlight's beam did little justice to point his way as it seemed this room sucked out what ever light graced it. This place was truly a land in hell. The moment he stood upon the uneven ground, rats squeaked their protests scurrying quickly away with claws scraping upon the stone. Ibiki grimaced; his features twisting in disgust as the ancient smell of mold, rotting food, old injuries and fresh blood assaulted his senses. "Asasachi Kimura?" He called out into the darkness.

But there came no reply.

A sweep of the beam of light settled Ibiki's gaze upon the seemingly lifeless body of Asa. She as coiled upon the dirt covered, stone floor. Her wrists and ankles bound with rope and the kimono she wore soiled with blood and dirt, torn about her body from the bites of rats. As the Shinobi neared her, rats dashed away cackling their distain for being interrupted upon such a fresh, succulent meal. It was not hard to determine that from her body is where the fresh smell of blood was coming from. The beam pointed out bites, scrapes and bruises that were both old and new, some coated with dried dirt and blood and some still bleeding fresh. Kneeling down, Ibiki let the light roam over her body. Her right hip looked as if it had been popped out of place and her left ankle was definitely broken as the foot was twisted ugly to the side.

"What monster did this to you, child?" He asked her softly; his voice dropping with a tone of pity and sorrow. Ibiki was a killer. As head of the Konoha interrogation unit, the man knew how to inflict pain such as this but never would he expect to come upon his own tactics being used upon such an innocent soul. Reaching forwards with a gloved hand, he gently brushed his palm over the girl's matted hair. She didn't move. To her neck he pressed a few fingers but could hardly feel a pulse beneath the leather of his glove. The poor thing, she looked as if the rats had made her their free smorgasbord.

"Asa…" He said while shaking her ever so gently. "Can you hear me?"

This time he was rewarded with a little moan of a reply. It was almost too faint to notice if not for his years of training. "Asa…" He spoke her name again as well as offering her another little shake of a shoulder. Again, she moaned this time stronger. Her lips parted and slowly her eyes drew open. "Easy,' the man said leaning down to her, 'you're safe. My name is Ibiki Morino, a Shinobi of Konoha. Your maid, Mia, brought me here."

Very dim eyes shifted within their slender sockets. Exhausted and riddled with pain, Asa could hardly move nor could she speak. The only words that came past her cracked and bloody lips were incoherent sounds and syllables.

"I'm going to move you,' Ibiki continued to say as he set down the flashlight then moved his arms under the girl's limp and cold form, 'this is going to hurt. You have a few serious injuries. Bare with me. We'll have you to the hospital in no time for treatment."

Pain wasn't the word to describe what Asa felt the moment her body was picked up. More like scorching, horrific and intense agony. She clutched her eyes as a scream tore past her lips from the pressure her injuries placed upon her. Simply being lifted was almost too much for her but then he had to move and each step sent razor sharp claws throughout every inflamed nerve that was on fire with torment. Ibiki frowned feeling her body spasm and upon hearing that cry drag past her lips for he knew exactly what she was feeling from his own experiences with torture.

Handling the ladder and Asa was a bit tricky but after a while Ibiki climbed pack up to the open grate and to the fresh air. There, he every so carefully gave Asasachi's body over to one of his men. "Be very careful with her. She has a dislocated hip and a broke ankle and who knows what else."

"Of course." Replied the ninja as he carefully lowered the girl to the ground.

There was silence as all around gazed upon the cruelty inflicted upon her. But that silence was broke the moment a piercing scream broke through the night coming from a sobbing Mia. Just looking upon her poor broken misses had the girl in hysterics. Ibiki took off his trench coat to wrap about Asasachi's body. There was no reason any one else should see the torture her body exposed. Then he picked her up once again as careful as ever to support her injured form but once again the girl cried out in painful suffering.

The man frowned. Their eyes met and he could see tears streaming down, washing away the dirt of her cheeks. Not a word was spoken to her. He knew that nothing he could say could ease her suffering only a heavy dose of sedatives could do that. Being as skilled a he was, his steps that took her out of the garden jolted bolts of pain through the girls body, enough that she would gasp and shudder within his embrace.

Suichi still had Lady Izunai Kimura at blade point. The woman was shaking uncontrollably. However, they were joined by another who was looking extremely irritated at being woken at such an early hour of the morning. Hiashi Hyuga stood off to the side, his arms folded and hands held within the long sleeves of his robe. Upon seeing the small group round about the house, the head of the Hyuga Clan set his clear like eyes upon Ibiki Morino. The express of annoyance quickly shifted to shock as he saw the bundle held within the other man's deadly embrace.

Hiashi stepped forwards. "What is the meaning of this Ibiki?" He asked.

"This,' Ibiki said simply as he shifted Asasachi's body within his arms to expose her very pale and dirt coated face, 'the betrothed of your nephew, Neji Hyuga."

"By the Gods…' Hiashi gasped stepping forwards; his eyes locked upon the battered features of the girl, 'Asasachi." From the girl's face did he look directly to Ibiki. "What happened to her? Tell me."

Ibiki hissed as he turned his eyes towards the shaking and very terrified looking Izunai Kimura. "That, I'm afraid, Izunai here would need to answer. But I myself will want to know the answer to that question. All I can say is that an hour ago Asasachi's maid was pounding upon the doors to the Anbu Black Ops headquarters in hysterics. She told us that Asasachi was in trouble. This is what I found."

Hiashi reached a hand out to brush a lock of blood and dirt clotted copper from the girl's cheek only to hear her gasp in pain and shudder as if the very faint touch of his fingers burned her cheek. So horrified was Hiashi, that it took a moment for his brain to wrap about the fact that Neji's fiancée was in extremely poor condition and that, according to Ibiki, was at the fault of Izunai, her own mother. The man turned upon the other noble, those clear like eyes of his narrowed dangerously. "Explain this…now."

Izunai huffed. Though she knew that she had been found out and that the long history of her lessons and punishment to Asa had just been brought out into the open, she was not about to give up without her own insane defense of her well founded actions. "I need not explain myself to any one. Asasachi has shamed both of our houses, Lord Hyuga. I was only punishing her for her indecent flaunting to…"

"Shut up you wretched, wretched soul!" Mia screamed from the side. Her entire body was trembling with uncontrolled rage. Fingers were clasped together with her arms pinned against her chest. Those dark eyes of hers wide and locked upon the older woman. At the sound of her cry all eyes turned to her, curiously awaiting her next words. "You gutless, filthy soul! Asa did nothing to deserve this. Neji only wished to see her free from your claws, but you shoved her into that hole because of an innocent kiss passed between he and my misses! What type of monster are you?" She howled out then stumbled back burring her face to her palms and sobbing.

Suichi sighed hearing the sobs coming from the girl and stepping back, he sheathed his katana then stepped off to her side. At her side, the young Shinobi set a hand to her shoulder only to have her body collapse to his embrace. "It's alright…" He whispered behind his mask as he drew her into his embrace allowing her tears and her sobs to fall against his strong form.

Hiashi narrowed his gaze towards Izunai but after a moment he looked towards the girl. Right now the last thing he wanted to hear was any twisted lies the older woman would speak in hopes of passing off as truth. "You…girl,' he said harshly towards the sobbing maid, 'go on. Tell me everything."

"Don't listen to her!" Izunai howled. "She's just a pathetic girl, she holds no say in any of this." Any further howl died in her throat the moment Hiashi lifted a hand, silencing her.

Gulping for air, Mia drew slightly back from the Anbu who held her. Those eyes of hers, red streaked with swollen lids looked to each face before locking to the deadly gaze of Izunai. "Lord Neji…he walked Asasachi home earlier. He told her that he was heading on a short mission, but my misses was worried for him. She was worried he may no return. Neji only kissed her farewell. It was an innocent kiss. After he left, Asa came into the house and went to her room. That's when I heard the argument start between her and her mother. I heard the horrible attack begin and the screams from my poor misses." Shaking, Mia licked her lips having to turn her eyes away as if trying to steady herself.

Suichi frowned behind his mask. "Go a head. You must tell Lord Hyuga everything that happened so that Lady Kimura can be punished accordingly. You've nothing to fear."

Such a soft and warm voice the young man had that Mia looked up to his masked face and nodded. She took strength not only in his strong words but in his strong embrace. "Lady Kimura struck her daughter and threatened to break the betrothal agreement between her and Neji's deceased father. She was going to spread a nasty rumor that my misses had shamed the Kimura name…"

"She has! The little whore!" Izunai spat out.

"Be quiet!" Ibiki Morino howled out with such intensity that the woman paled and coiled away as if she had just been struck.

"My misses has fallen in love,' Mia continued to say, her voice and her gaze pleading out to those who were around, 'that is all." Taking a breath, she turned to Lord Hyuga as she pushed herself from the Anbu's embrace. The young woman raced to Hiashi and threw herself to the ground sobbing and begging him. "To rebuild her name, Izunai planned to blackmail Lord Neji and dishonor your Clan, Sir. She was going to spread lies that Neji had raped Asasachi! Then Lady Kimura could break the contract, gain favor once again and give Asa to another."

The look upon Hiashi's face was a look of shock and rage. He didn't know what to exactly say as he stared down to the girl crumpled upon the ground at his feet. Yet slowly, he turned his head about with his eyes burning with anger. He looked directly to Izunai. "You heard this girl? All of it?" He directly to the sobbing girl.

Mia gulped some air past her sobbing as she looked up nodding frantically. "I was never far from my misses. And I know that she has spent most of her life down in that pit! Many nights I would lay upon the ground at the grate, speaking to her in hopes that she would hear my voice."

Izunai laughed, a mocking and sarcastic laugh. She lifted her chin as a look of crazed insanity crossed her aged features. "She is my daughter, and I can punish her however I see fit! No one can tell me otherwise!"

Was this woman this psychotic? The words that came from her were nothing but poison. Though Hiashi could not claim father of the year for his treatment of Neji as a child let alone the emotion disconnection he had to his own daughters, he knew that the woman before him should never had been allowed to bare a child. At least Asasachi was the only child born to this woman…or so they all thought. This insanity had to be stopped. Attention was drawn downwards as the girl upon the ground scrambled to stand, dashing over to Ibiki.

Mia turned upon Izunai with tears streaming down her face as she pulled the coat away from Asasachi's body…to expose fully her bruised, bloodied, broken and torn body. There was a collected gasp of shock from the group. "Look at her!" Mia howled. "Countless times have I cleansed her limbs where the rats gnawed on her, some times down to the bone. I staid up nights and days making sure her wounds would not fester into infections that would scar her or take her legs or arms. How man broken bones does this make now, Lady?" She snapped putting a mocking tone to the word Lady. "How can you punish a five year old like this when she wanted to go dancing in the rain? You left her down there for a week wit no food and a broken arm! What other reasons did you need for this torture?"

Izunai simply…cackled. "She's my daughter!"

Hiashi had heard enough. His stomach had twisted into sickening knots from the sight of Asasachi's body. "Not any more,' Lord Hyuga said softly as he stepped to Ibiki and motioned for him to hand Asa over to him, 'Ibiki Morino, you are witness to my words as are all present here tonight." Carefully, gently and almost lovingly Hiashi took Asa into his embrace, frowning as the girl trembled from the pain and moaned in agony. Once she was secure in his arms, he continued to speak as he looked to Izunai. "At this moment I am placing Asasachi Kimura under my protection and the protection of the Hyuga Clan. Izunai Kimura shall be stripped of title and rights as this girl's mother thus having no legal say in Asasachi's life. From hence forth, Asa is daughter to my Clan and betrothed to my nephew, Neji Hyuga."

Mia slowly fell to her knees upon the ground once again sobbing into her hands. Suichi frowned coming to kneel next to her. He could only offer what support he could and gently drew her back against him allowing her to cry upon his shoulder.

Ibiki nodded his silent agreement to the declaration. He wasn't about to question the noble's words nor would he allow Izunai to protest. He had something more important to say to her. Stepping forwards, the imposing man came to tower over the aged woman…the so called noble. "Lady Izunai Kimura,' he growled in that deep deadly voice of his, 'you are here by under arrest for illegal use of torture and child cruelty and neglect. Under Konohagakure law, you will be taken to the detention center and processed then put up for trial. Pending trial, you will be stripped of title and handed over for punishment befitted to the outcome of the jury. You will be tried by Shinobi law for your attempt to extort and blackmail a Shinobi of this village and the Clan that he hails from. What say you?"

Again, the woman cackled. Her mind was already too far gone. "She is my daughter!"

Ibiki growled in disgust and motioned with a flick of a finger to a few of his men. "Take her. Silence her if you must." At his order two of his unit members stepped up to the noble woman. Perhaps Izunai was too far crazed to realize that she was being cuffed. Either way, she had her psychotic eyes locked upon the limp body of her daughter. Even as she was taken out into the streets, her laughter could be heard echoing off the walls then disappearing into the coming morning.

Ibiki sighed. This wasn't the way he had hoped this situation would end. His eyes glanced to Hiashi Hyuga who was looking down in sadness to the cold form of his nephew's future bride. "You should get her to the hospital where they can tend to her wounds, Hiashi."

"What am I going to tell Neji?"

"I'll send one of my men to meet him and his squad on their way back to the village later today. Neji'll be brought right to the hospital. What you tell him, is up to you. I'll have a full report written up and delivered to your home by afternoon."

Hiashi nodded. "Thank you, Ibiki. I'll handle all of Asasachi's medical care. She'll have what ever is needed…physically and psychologically to heal her wounds."

Mia sniffled as she watched the man turn with Asa heading from the household gate. "Please…" She spoke suddenly pushing to stand. Suichi followed suit, standing at her side and waiting patiently. "Let come too…"

Hiashi paused glancing over his shoulders. "No. You have done all that you can. I am in your debt. But right now your misses needs to rest as well as you. Stay here. I will send word on her condition later."

Mia whimpered. She could do nothing but watch Lord Hyuga and the rest of the group walk out of the Kimura property. At least one staid behind, and she felt his hands come upon her shoulders. Mia bowed her head. No more tears fell from her eyes, they were all dried up. But damn it her eyes hurt, they stung. "What do I do now? I can't just stay here without knowing what will happen to her…"

Suichi sighed. This young woman had gone against authority of a noble to save her friend. True dedication only to have to suffer on the sidelines unable to do anything. It must be tarrying her apart. "She'll be safe now. You did the right thing. You saved your friend's life, Mia. It's your turn now to rest."

The girl shook her head, those dark eyes of hers cast down to the ground. "I can't. I won't be able to till I know she's alright and safe from any danger."

Offering a supportive squeeze, the Anbu shook his head. "What can you do? Even if you went to the hospital you'd be sitting out in a waiting room unable to help her. Whether you worry there or worry here, that's up to you. So why don't you go inside, make yourself some tea and try to rest. Lord Hyuga will send word of Asasachi's condition."

Again Mia shook her head. Her eyes became distant…vacant. "I don't want to go in there. I never want to go inside that house of horrors every again. Inside, the servants will ridicule me and attack me for now they have lost their jobs. They didn't give a shit about Asasachi all these years suffering. None of them ever helped her or stood up for her. I don't want to hear their tainted bullshit."

Suichi sighed. He knew all too well what she was saying. But what could he do? "Hey,' he said stepping before her and lifting her gaze with a finger beneath her chin, 'my shift ends in an hour. If you can brave these people for just an hour to pack up a few of your belongings and wait for me, I'll be back to get you. You can stay at my place till we can find you new lodgings. Perhaps Lord Hyuga will take you into his service since Asa will now be living with his family."

Up came those eyes, slowly at first and blinking a few times. His words offered her some comfort but how could she accept his offer considering they had just met. But then…how could she not accept it? He was Anbu, one of Konoha's most trusted, loyal and skilled Shinobi. This man trained his entire life to be a ninja and to protect those like her. A tiny smile touched her lips as she raised a hand to touch fingers to a white masked cheek. "I don't even know your name."

The Anbu chuckled. "Suichi. My name's Suichi."

That tired smile upon her lips grew softly. "Suichi,' she repeated his name gently then offered a nod as she lowered her hand, 'okay. I'll accept your offer."

"Good. Then I'll return in an hour. If you have any problems with any of them,' he took one of her hands raising it palm up as he pulled out an ink brush from his supply pouch then proceeded to write a number to her palm, 'try not to wash this off." He chuckled replacing the brush with cap. "Any trouble and you call this number. I'll come right over. Got it?"

Licking her lips, Mia bit back a giggle from the tickle of the bristles. Eyes blinked and she nodded to him. "I'll be careful." Slowly she released a deep breath only to shift her eyes to look to his mask the moment he touched her cheek. "Thank you, for everything."

"It's my duty to protect the citizen's of our Village, Mia. That includes you. Now go on,' Suichi replied giving her a gentle shove towards the door, 'don't let anybody talk down to you. You saved Asa's life. If they're so weak to allow her to suffer like this, then they don't deserve one single tear of yours. I'll return."

Mia stumbled a few steps from the little nudge, her legs still wobbly from all that had happened. When she looked back, the Shinobi was gone. Now her heart felt heavy as her eyes scanned the gardens. Over the rooftops the sky was starting to lighten just slightly to tell of the coming dawn. She was so tired but had so much to do. She'd pack a bag for herself but also a bag for Asasachi. Medical gowns could be so cold and uncomfortable no doubt her misses would prefer a few of her own items of clothing, a warmer blanket an some of the delicious cherry tea she kept.

Hiashi Hyuga didn't know whether or not to pity Izunai Komura or hate the women. He wished to do both only because he knew, by personal means, what it was like to be cruel towards a child. Though by no means did he ever raise a hand to his two daughters or to Neji as they were growing up, he did however treat Neji as if he was nothing better than dirt at times. Even Hinata he paid little attention to as she was growing up. Now that Neji had surpassed Hiashi's own offspring taking the same rank as he, Jonin, the man could acknowledge that Neji was truly talented and held proper right to the Biyakugan.

Yes, Hiashi could hate Izunai for putting Asasachi through such horror and for the girl's entire life. If he had only known. When Neji was just a small boy at the age of four, Hizashi had told Hiashi of the contracted agreement between he and Izunai Komura binding her daughter an Neji into betrothal rights. Hiashi really didn't care anything for it since he considered the woman lower rank within Konoha's nobility. Hers was a family built from wealth not of a Shinobi blood line. There for the woman and her daughter meant nothing to Hiashi.

Years ago if Hiashi had been told of the cruel conditions Asa lived in, he would have simply reported it to the correct authority and left it at that. But after the Chunin exams when Neji's battle forced Hiashi's eyes open, the man would have done much more for Asasachi…if he only had known. But that is what happens when one lives with their eyes closed to everything outside of their happy bubble. Looking back, Hiashi's blindness could have cost this innocent girl her life.

The man sighed as he sat quietly outside in the hallway outside one of the operating rooms of Konohagakure's medical hospital. Two hours already and not one word from the staff of the girl's condition. The moment he arrived with her and a member of Ibiki's unit, Asa was taken directly to the operating room. All Hiashi wanted to know was how she was doing, a word and that was it. Soon Hinata would be informed of the predicament and come looking for him. Neji, if word got to him quickly, would return by afternoon. Hiashi sighed once again, lowering his eyes down to the floor.

It was then that the red light above the swinging doors turned to green and the surgeon came out pulling down his mask. Hiashi stood turning his expectant gaze to the man who came towards him. "How is the girl?" He asked.

The surgeon offered a polite nod of respect. "She is heavily medicated. The dislocation of her hip was not as severe as I originally thought and was easily popped back into the socket. She is suffering from a mild concussion and is being taken for an MRI at this moment since there was no sign of sever head trauma but a nasty gash on the back of her head which we sutured up."

"What of her ankle?" Hiashi asked quietly.

"As of known there is too much swelling to get a proper X-ray on the bone. Though I can tell you it is broken but the severity of the break and the condition of the remains of her foot is difficult to tell till that swelling goes down. We've stabilized that ankle so she won't do any damage to it before I can take a proper look at it." Drawing a deep breath, the Surgeon motioned for Hiashi to step aside the moment the doors drew open and Asasachi was wheeled out upon a medical bed.

Hiashi drew in a sharp breath; his eyes locked upon her unconscious body as she was wheeled on past him. Several bags of liquids were attached to her through needles in her arm. She looked so pale…so fragile and broken with her swollen cheek, broken lip, dark lined eyes and vacant features. At least with the blanket pulled up to her chin the man couldn't see the bruises and the countless bite marks from the rats that had been cleaned, medicated and bandaged. For a moment Hiashi shivered at the thought that one of his daughters could be laying there if fate had been changed upon their lives.

"What of her other wounds?" He asked looking back to the doctor once the bed had turned a corner.

"Not as bad as I originally thought. They were covered in dirt and grime but once cleaned I could treat them correctly. They need to be kept cleaned and bandaged properly till healed but that could take a few weeks. I'll know more about her condition and her recovery once the MRI scans come back and I can properly look at the break of her ankle. Till then I suggest you get some rest, Sir."

Hiashi wasn't paying attention too well. "When can she be released?"

"At this time I can't answer that. I'll know more tomorrow."

"Can she have visitors? My nephew, her fiancé, will be returning from a mission later today. He will want to see her and the reports on her condition."

"When she returns from her MRI and is settled into her room, I will send notice to you. She can have visitors till visiting hours close later today. Now if you'll excuse me, I must see to her scans." With a second nod the doctor stepped away.

Hiashi was left to his thought. There was only thing he could do at this moment and that would be to return to the Hyuga compound and explain to his family what has occurred and that Asasachi was now a member of their family, taken into Hiashi's own protective custody till Neji and hers wedding later in the year. Poor Hinata would be so upset as she and Asa had become good friends over the past few years. Neji no doubt would come directly to the hospital so Hiashi would make certain to be waiting for him later. Hinata would no doubt be at he friend's side the moment she was allowed to do so. Yes, staying at the hospital would do no good for Asa's recovery at least till she was in her room.

Two hours later and Asasachi was finally allowed to rest quietly within her medical room. All of her tests were complete and now all that was to be done was the waiting game for the results to return. Hinata was waiting at the door the moment the doctor finished his final exam. When she was told she could go in to visit her friend, the young Kunoichi looked as if she would pass out from relief. Hours clicked by but Hinata never left her post at the side of her friend's bed. She was sick to her stomach and every time a machine beeped Hinata's body would jerk.

She couldn't believe what her father had told her even though she knew he was withholding details on Asa's condition. Yet now as she sat at the bedside, staring at her friend laying almost lifeless upon the bed, Hinata came to realize just how close she was to losing her friend as Neji was close to losing his betrothed. The Kunoichi couldn't believe that with all the time spent with Asasachi that neither she nor Neji noticed any bruises or any signs of maltreatment. Asa was very good at hiding the dark side of her life. Damn that woman! Damn her to hell.

A click of the door broke Hinata's thoughts and she looked over her shoulder to see a very pale young woman and a young man step into the room. The girl looked as if she hadn't slept in days for there were dark shadows beneath her eyes but on a closer look there was shown to be red lines indicating hours spent crying. Hinata offered a nod to the girl then looked to the young man, it wasn't hard for her to tell he was a Shinobi.

Mia took one step forwards then paused. Her eyes were wide and brimming with fresh tears as she began to step slowly, timidly across the room. It was if nothing else in the world mattered, nothing around her but her dear misses laying…so lifeless attached to IV bags and machines. She paused again, her hands quivering about the small bouquet of flowers she held. It was only when the handsome man at her side touched her shoulder did she snapped from her thoughts.

"Poor Asa…" Mia whispered; her tongue trailing along tear glistened lips.

Suichi sighed, his pale green eyes softening. Beneath his touch he could feel Mia trembling. "She's safe, I told you she would be. Go on. I'm sure she'd appreciate hearing from you even though she's not awake to tell you."

Hinata sat quietly watching the two interact and listening to the soft words passed between them. She saw the young woman nod, a girl who was probably only a few years older than herself and Asa. The Shinobi staid behind, his hands stuffing into the pockets of his pants. He was out of uniform if he was on duty but Hinata couldn't help wonder why she'd never seen him before on any squads. His light brown hair, pulled back at the nap of his neck with uneven bangs falling against his temples. He was a handsome one.

Without looking to the other girl, Suichi spoke in a calm and quiet voice. "I know who you are Hinata Hyuga. No need to worry, Mia here is Miss Komura's maid. She's been very worried about her."

Hinata blinked her very pale lavender eyes looking from the Shinobi to the one pointed out to be Mia. Watching for a moment, she saw how Mia set the flower to a vase of water, arranged them then on the windowsill before turning slowly to look down to Asa. The girl's movements were gentle and loving as she smoothed out Asa's chestnut hair and touched her face. There was no mistake that the two had been long time friends. "You're a Shinobi?" She asked the man.

He nodded. "Yes. My name's Suichi. I found Mia banging on the outside of the Anbu Headquarters. She passed out…"

Hinata blinked. "You're Anbu?"

He simply nodded. "I was with her, Captain Ibiki and his men when we went to confront Izunai Kimura as to her daughter's whereabouts." He sighed heavily, his eyes darkening as he thought back to the moment he saw Asa's body and to the cackling laughter of the madwoman. "I won't forget what I saw this morning…"

"My father told me what happened. Asa's mother has been arrested." Hinata nodded gently reaching up to tuck back a lock of her hair. "Neji will return soon."

Mia whimpered as she looked to her mistress, a little sniff tickling her nose before she leaned down to touch a kiss to Asa's cheek. "I'm so sorry,' she whimpered; her voice cracking, 'I should've said something earlier, much earlier. But I wasn't strong enough. This is all my fault…"

Suichi shook his head as dark covered arms crossed to his chest. It would take a long time for Mia to give up such a silly notion that what happened was her fault. There was nothing she could have done but what she did. Too many times to remember, he told her that she had saved Asa's life. She was no closer to being at fault than Izunai was to being a wonderful mother. The last 24 hours had been…a whirlwind for him. One moment he was just walking back from a quick run to the prison than the next he was holding a sobbing girl as the two lay upon his bed. It was the first time he'd had a girl stay at his place but then again, it was the first time in his life he'd offered to have a girl stay with him. Suichi's life as a member of the Anbu didn't really offer a lot of time to find a serious relationship or to even meet a girl. Yet Mia…fainted into his arms one minute than later fell asleep within them.

Stepping forwards, Suichi came to Mia's side where he drew her away from her misses. At first she didn't want to move yet a gentle squeeze upon her shoulders drew her up and to him. Suichi didn't mind and wrapped her into his arms allowing her to lean against him. "We shouldn't stay too long,' he whispered to her as he stroked a hand slowly along her dark hair, 'you need your rest so you can come back when Asa is awake."

"What if she wakes up?" Mia whimpered peeking up to him. "She'll be alone."

Hinata smiled from her seat, leaning forwards slightly. "She won't be alone. She'll never be alone again." When the two looked to her, her smile brightened. "I've been a friend of Asa's since her betrothal to Neji years ago. I'll stay here at her side till Neji returns. Then he'll stay here with her. Neji will watch over her."

Mia stared at Hinata then slowly gave a nod. "It's just so hard. I've never been too far from her…ever unless she was in class or out with friends."

"I understand,' Hinata said softly, 'but Suichi is right. You look so exhausted and you've been through so much within such a short time. Please go rest. I'm sure Asa wouldn't like the fact that you're putting your own health in jeopardy when she doesn't need you at this exact moment. Later…when you're feeling better, you can come back."

"Listen to her,' Suichi said softly glancing down as he tipped Mia's gaze back to him; he smiled, 'I don't want to hear any more protests about it. Come back to my place, you can have a nice hot shower. I'll order some take out and then you can sleep the day away."

"I don't know if I can sleep…" Mia whispered. Her eyes, they were clouded over with exhaustion. He wasn't right though, she knew that. They were both right.

"You can stop by the pharmacy on the way out of the hospital,' Hinata added, 'they can give you something to help you sleep."

Mia winced, glancing over her shoulder. "But what if Asa wakes up, and I'm asleep."

Chuckling, Hinata waved a hand. "I promise, if your friend here will give me his phone number I will call him the moment Asa wakes. Then he can wake you, and you can come back. She'll be waiting for you."

"Just leave a message at Anbu headquarters, I'll check in with them periodically. If you understand, I don't like giving out my personal number."

Hinata nodded. "I understand."

Slipping an arm about Mia's shoulders, Suichi walked her back about the bed towards the door. "We'll stop by the pharmacy, thank you Hinata." He said offering a nod.

Too tired to protest, Mia simply walked at his side. He was so strong with a protective arm about her that her will power drifted away from her. At the door she did glance back only to feel a wave of despair and anger sweep through her. "I'll return, Asa. I promise."

**-.-.-**

**To be Continued**

**Thanks to everybody for reading and reviewing!! **

…_Special Thanks to…_

**Cheeky half-demon: ***epic glomp* Thanks for the Alert and the Fav and all the other goodies, ya crazy! I'm glad you like this. But then again, I am very glad you like all of my work! You're an awesome buddy. *Giggles* I know you're at work now, but I can't wait for you to get back so I can spoil you with that Yoshiko stuff and Haku. Du-du-dun!!

**Of Horseshoes and Handgrenades: **I'm glad to see your name come up in sending an Alert! You're one that has been reading almost all of my work on the other penname so thank you so much for your dedication, for the Alert and the Fav!

**Sweetpinkcaramel: **AH! You're reading my Naruto fic! For some reason I didn't picture you as a Naruto fan…considering there's no Aizen looking Bishie in this series. Hmm…is there anybody that comes close to looking like Aizen? I can't think of one right now. But Madara sort of matches his insanity. Though Aizen's not running around with a second personality. Good lord, can you imagine Aizen racing around as Tobi? *DIES Laughing*


End file.
